Switching Worlds
by calculatingcat726
Summary: A boarding school girl is swept away to the wizarding world. The reason for her prescence is unknown and a mystery. She is phrophiced to play a key part in the war against Voldemort. But why is she REALLY there? Rating is just to be safe. R+R please!
1. The Beginning

Switching Worlds: Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and history that are J.K. Rowling's are hers.and the ones that are mine are mine.  
  
__  
  
Rose Bristeman looked up from her math textbook and into the eyes of Helen McDurmack.  
  
"Yes-?" She gave Helen a weird look and went back to her math problem.  
  
"Rose-" Rose rolled her blue eyes. Her hair was a wavy black, a considerable length past her shoulders. Rose was wearing a light blue tank top and jeans, with a light black jacket hanging on the back of her chair.  
  
"God damn it WHAT!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Rose.there's a guy standing at the door-" Helen giggled. She was pudgy and her hair was died a light blonde, the original plain black color plainly visible.  
  
"I'm a nerd, OK? There would be on one out there in their sane mind."  
  
"I'm telling you-"  
  
"Wow! Big deal! Isn't there always some one? BUT YOU JUST SAID THAT THERE WAS A BOY TO GET MY ATTENTION?" Rose snapped back.  
  
"No-there really IS some one there-"  
  
Rose groaned and looked up. "OK, now are you happy, there isn't anyone there - " she began to say without even glancing up. "Oh, shit." she muttered. There WAS a boy standing there, and, he was holding a pile of math books. His hair was light brown, gelled at the front, and his eyes were a soft brown. The boy was grinning at her  
  
She opened the door to him and managed a weak smile. "Look - I'm really sorry- my friend is always-"  
The boy put up a hand. "I'm sure she's a hazard." Rose glanced back over her shoulder at Helen, who was glaring him. "I believe you took my books in Biology class instead of yours." He held out his books to her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"No, no. It's really all my fault. I left mine on your desk during your presentation, and then you took them."  
  
"Well, thanks for bringing them back." Rose took the books from his arms and set them on her study table with a grunt. She picked up the one she had been using for the past half an hour and gave it to him. "Here you go."  
  
Rose began to open the door from her dorm for him, but he stopped her. "What's your name?"  
  
She flopped her hair back and looked at him straight on. "Rose."  
  
He diverted his eyes from hers and gave a light smile. "Yeah. Mine is Sam."  
  
"Oh? I think I've heard about you. Sam-Halmer?"  
  
He beamed. "Yup. That's me."  
  
"Oh, so you were the one who streaked across campus last week, huh?"  
  
He chuckled a little. "Yeah, that's me. But I'm usually not that crazy."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. Everyone has their 'moments."  
  
"Heh, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Anyways, I should be going back to my work. I have math to do." Rose made it obvious that he should leave.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He hesitantly turned to leave. "Well, I'll see you around some time." Sam waved her a casual good-bye and shut the door behind him.  
  
Rose turned around to see Helen evily grinning at her. "I think he wanted something more from you than his math books." She teased.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Is that really THE Sam Halmer?" Helen added softly.  
  
"Yes, of course, smart one. Didn't he say he was Sam?"  
  
"Oooh, well still. I mean, I think he's hitting on you."  
  
"Just shut up. I need to do my math homework." Rose sat down at the table.  
  
Helen came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "Aw, come on! Who are you kidding? This is boarding school! You're not going to get a call home if you don't do one assignment! Have a little fun once in a while!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, let's go out and mess around with Sam."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You're such a priss."  
  
"Just let me do my math, OK?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm going out."  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Have fun."  
  
Helen bopped her friend's head and was out the door in seconds.  
  
Rose tiredly went back to her work, wary of distractions.  
  
After she finished her last problem, she looked through the stack Sam had given her. It seemed bigger than the one she had used earlier, and she wondered what was making the pile so tall.  
  
Rose put her math toolkit aside and reached for the fat book on the bottom that seemed incredibly heavy. She flipped it over and looked at the cover: HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE. She had never heard of this book before, and as she read the summary on the inside cover it looked good. Apparently it was part of a series of books.  
  
Rose closed the book and got out her door card. She went to the door of her bedroom and put the card in the slot. Rose closed the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, very tired. She adjusted the pillow behind her and settled in for her first free reading time since she had arrived at boarding school.  
  
___  
  
Rose jolted awake to the slam of her door, and soon saw the face of Helen McDurmack leering at her.  
  
"Helen-" she said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, Rose! Guess where I went? You'd be surprised," was the upbeat response.  
  
"Mmhhhh-"  
  
"With Sam. YES, me and his friends and him went out for pizza." Helen said in a teasing voice. "And a little more than that." She giggled nastily at her secret.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Huh? Aren't you JEALOUS?"  
  
"Helen-look-I'm really tired, I just want to go back to sleep-"  
  
"It's only 12:00 on a Saturday night for Heaven's sake!!"  
  
"I'm really tired."  
  
"Ha ha, the genius finally breaks down!!"  
  
"HELEN!! I AM NOT BREAKING DOWN!! I AM JUST TIRED!" Rose finally screamed.  
  
"Geez, no need to shout at me."  
  
"I'm sorry. Now could you please go away?"  
  
"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do. I wanted to go out for ice cream with you, but I guess that's not possible." Helen huffed. "I'll sit out in the lobby and do something-I don't know what."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But what did you do when I was gone?"  
  
"Oh, I-"  
  
"Probably read your history textbook, I know." She sneered.  
  
"Bye, Helen. I want to go back to sleep."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Helen snorted and stamped out of the room. She set herself up in front of the TV and began to watch Saturday Night Live.  
  
Meanwhile, Rose quietly turned out her flashlight and went on reading the book that had so recently captivated her.  
  
__  
The next morning Rose's bed was empty, as well as all her belongings gone. Police searched the area, but no clues were found. Helen was stunned and frightened, quickly packing up her things and moving to another dormitory, scared that whatever had gotten Rose might get her too.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: OK, I know that Helen is really annoying, which is why she won't be in the story anymore. Sam will play a key part, but where has Rose gone? Dun dun dun. It's kind of obvious. Anyways, I will update as soon as I get some reviews, so start rolling! 


	2. Swept Away

Author's note: Thanks Lori, Mk and everyone else for reviewing, you made my day!! And everyone else should be clapping for you because you are the ones who are getting me to keep writing! (It's really hard for me to get on the computer and write-you know, I have other things to do). Anyways, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose found herself catapulted into time for a matter of seconds. She soon, however, landed in a grassy meadow, the location unknown. There were hills on both sides of the field covered with oak trees and wildflowers dotted the meadow. Her head was aching and her mind was in quite a confused state.  
  
But Rose was not to be discouraged. She got up from her tangled position and took a look around. She could see her belongings her and there; her whole dresser high up in a tree and a duffle bag directly below it. Somehow she knew that something had gone terribly wrong, and she should be panicking, but she wasn't. Rose still couldn't remember exactly what had happened; only that in one moment she was sitting in her dormitory reading a book, and the next moment she was sitting in a field of grass.  
  
The meadow seemed to be in the middle of nowhere; she couldn't see any people or sign of humans anywhere in sight. Rose put her hands in her pockets and sighed. She really didn't know what to do or where to go, although she did know that she should gather her possessions and start walking. Where to, she didn't know. But she just HAD to go. There was no sign of food or water, and Rose needed a place to sleep.  
  
The odd thing was that Rose knew she didn't have a duffle bag. She only had suitcases. Somehow, a duffle bag had somehow found its way into her belongings, or it had just miraculously appeared. Rose guessed the second, as she supposed anything could have happened, giving that she had been transported to this place.  
  
She began to climb the tree, but as soon as it came apparent that she wanted the dresser, the dresser untangled itself from branches and came floating down next to the duffle bag. Rose paused, confused, and thought for a little while about what had just occurred. She now knew that this whole adventure was not a dream or a farfetched prank, but something completely true.  
  
She squinted at the rising sun; the time was different here from where her school was. Rose began to open her dresser drawers, only to find that most of her clothes weren't there. She imagined that maybe only a few pieces had been selected to make the trip with her, and the others had gone God knows where. After all, anything was possible. She stuffed her few pairs of pants, shirts and other clothing into the duffle bag, along with an already packed bag of toiletries.  
  
Rose spotted an unidentifiable object some ways off, and picked up her duffle bag and began walking towards it.  
  
It was a broom. She frowned. Everything else that had come along with her seemed sensible and needed. This broom seemed so random, yet in the back of her mind it clicked. It somehow fit in. Rose hesitantly stood above it; this seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
The broom levitated. She leaped back, but the broom only followed. Rose reached out a shaky hand, and the broom jumped into her hand. It seemed like it wanted her to do something with it, that is if it even had a mind of its own, or some way of thinking. Rose ignored the tiny voice inside her that called her to mount it, and tried to fit it in her duffle bag. At first it gave the impression that it wouldn't fit, but the bag seemed to expand, although not visually, to fit the broom. Rose shrugged her shoulders and again ignored the rattling of the broom inside; the occasional squirm to get out.  
  
She set off in the direction of the rising morning sun, her mission unknown, but she somehow knew it was to get somewhere, some place.  
  
__  
After walking for some time in the woods, Rose came upon an open hill of grass sloping upwards at she guessed that it was flat at the top.  
  
The sun was directly overhead, and she was decidedly hungry. Magically a heavy paper bag appeared that she was now holding. Rose peaked inside; a large lunch consisting of ham sandwiches, salad, and a piece of cake awaited her. She noticed a sizeable rock some ways to the side of her and plopped down to eat.  
  
A few minutes later Rose jumped up again when her lunch was finished, reached for her duffle bag, and continued her journey. There were gathering clouds, and she thought that it was best to walk as fast as she could, as to find shelter.  
__  
A castle loomed ahead. A very BIG castle. And it was nearly dark, not to mention pouring. Rose figured that the castle was the obvious place to stay, and it didn't seem unoccupied. Its windows were bright with light and hurrying figures could be seen in the tower nearest to her. She stood still and gazed at it for a moment, and then bravely headed towards it.  
  
Rose knocked on a small door, nearly 3 feet tall. An elf opened it and her mouth dropped open. Weirder and weirder things were happening.  
  
"The main door, Miss, is on other side." It muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This not entrance. Masters entrance is on other side. We not to talk to Masters." The elf plainly shut the door in her face.  
  
"What!" There was no answer. "What! You're just going to leave me out here? It's raining! Hello!!" Rose tried banging and pounding on the door, but there was no reply. "Little ignorant spoiled brat." She growled.  
  
But Rose took the elf's advice anyway, after some debating about whether or not she should really try to enter an elf-occupied castle.  
  
And, to her surprise, there was a door "on other side." That, of course, meant walking a few miles around the huge castle.  
  
This time when the door was opened, Rose grabbed it and held it, as to make sure it wouldn't be shut in her face this time. The person, dressed in a cloak, looked curiously at her.  
  
"Well? Come in. You're soaked!" Rose hung back, afraid at this overfriendly person. "Oh, come on." The adult repeated. Rose cautiously stepped inside, and was startled when the door banged shut with a large noise.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Well of course you are. Come along." The adult, seemingly a woman, waved for Rose to follow. They came to a gigantic hall lit with floating candles and what was apparently an open roof. "Oh, it's enchanted." Rose blanked. "Oh, forgive me! I guess you're a Muggle?" Rose didn't answer. "I take it you are." The woman seemed to think for a minute, and then patted Rose on the shoulder. "This is going to take a bit of explaining-"  
  
"Minerva! Who was at the door?" Interrupted a voice form someone entering the hall.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore! There is a Muggle who has just appeared at our door and I let her in, I don't know how she managed to get here-"  
  
The man approached 'Minerva' and his eyes fell upon Rose. "Well, of course! No one comes here without reason!"  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't use a Memory Charm?"  
  
"No, dear, no. We should talk to her. And I do believe we have been leaving her out of the conversation."  
  
Indeed, they had. Rose was huddled against a near corner, cold from the rain and scared of these people.  
  
"What is your name?" The woman asked this gently.  
  
"R-R-Rose." She stuttered.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, I think you should tell us how you got here."  
  
"No, no, Minerva. Not too fast. Let's feed her and set her up with some hot chocolate before we ask questions. Remember, we ourselves have a bit of explaining to do." 'Dumbledore' cut in.  
  
"Yes, yes, I supposed. Come along." Minerva sighed and reached for Rose's hand. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you." Rose reluctantly followed Minerva to the smallest table, slightly raised from the tables in front of it. "Sit. Your dinner." A feast of food appeared, and Rose, who was very hungry, numbly began to eat it. Her entertainment was listening to the two very odd people who were whispering at the far end of the table.  
  
__  
"I know, but-"  
  
"Minerva, we should just tell her about-"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Oh, come on. She's here for a reason."  
  
"Don't you think we should consult the other Professors first?"  
  
"No. They wouldn't accept her and I think she needs to stay."  
  
"Oh, all right. If you say so."  
  
"Thank you, Minerva."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and came over to Rose. "Are you done with your meal?"  
  
"Yes," came a meek reply.  
  
"All right. I am going to tell you my story, but that means you've got to tell yours. Agreed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK. Well, you see, Rose, right here is a school for witches and wizards. I know it may seem strange to you, but here we are. We can do magic, and the other Professors and I are teaching many children, many that are your age, how to do it. The Wizard World is quite complicated. There is a major war going on right now, and the students here are training to protect themselves. I am sure you have many more questions, about how we operate without being seen and all that. But first I am going to see if you should join us, and what your reaction is. I will erase this memory if it is all too much for you, but will erase nothing else. I will try to find out where you came from, and if I can't, I will place you in a police station, where you are sure to be found."  
  
"O-OK."  
  
"Well, what about you? You have to tell me your side of it now."  
  
"Oh. Well, I-I-I was transported to this-this PLACE, and then, I-I walked here."  
  
"I see. So you've got no sense of why you're here or how you got here?"  
  
"I walked."  
  
"I mean, how you got to the PLACE."  
  
"Well, yes, I guess that's right."  
  
"My only explanation is that you have some destiny to belong here with us. Maybe you are some kind of Muggle who has magical abilities."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Oh, it's our term for your kind. Those who can't perform magic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I suppose you had better get to bed. You can stay here for a while. Our school year is scheduled to open tomorrow. You'll stay in the Professor's Wing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I understand that you're a bit scared and intimidated. But you've got to play along. Minerva here will show you to your room. I promise you that we're going to help you."  
  
"All right." Rose mechanically got up, took her duffle bag and stepped in line after Minerva.  
~~~  
Rose paused as Minerva opened the door to her new room.  
  
"When should I-I get up in the morning?"  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just make sure it's before lunch. We have a lot to sort out and the students arrive tomorrow evening."  
  
"All right." Rose timidly pushed her duffle bag in before her and looked around her room. On all four walls there was rolling countryside, but the amazing thing was that the trees moved like there was wind. She heard a thump behind her and found that Minerva had entered behind her.  
  
"Oh, it's enchanted. Nothing special." Rose thought it certainly was special. "That's just what the scenery is like around here." Minerva peered at Rose, and then came to the conclusion that Rose didn't know where in the world she was. "We're in England."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I can't tell you the exact location because I myself do not know where we are. You see, this castle moves around, so no one can attack it. The miles around it move with it too." There was a pause as Rose took it all in."Only people with magical eyes can see the castle. That's why we are letting you stay here."  
  
Rose nodded. "A broom appeared when I landed."  
  
"Oh?" Minerva turned around to face Rose. "That must have been his. Yes, yes-"  
  
"What?"  
  
Minerva suddenly jerked in Rose's direction as if she had forgotten the child was in the room with her. "Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I have to get to sleep myself. Goodnight." The door closed quietly.  
  
She had no idea why she was here, either, but she knew she wanted to stay. It seemed frightening, yet intriguing. And Rose knew that she could trust these people. Somehow, this place seemed like home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose took out her pajamas and quickly got into them. She fingered the silky curtains and looked out at the slowly clearing sky. She flopped down on her bed, pulled the covers over her and went to sleep. Author's note: I will try to update this as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews and I will keep writing as long as they keep coming!! 


	3. Magical Mystery World

Author's Note: Some more people reviewed and I haven't thanked them yet, Vooda Tribal, G and WindRider-Damia. It really helps me when I know that people are actually reading and appreciating (I hope you all like it) my work. Anyways, the next chapter is coming right up.  
  
Oh and I edited the second chapter so I added some stuff to the end of it. If you are reading this as an update, I suggest that you look at the end of the second chapter and make sure that you haven't missed anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roll up.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
And that's an invitation.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
To make a reservation.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
The Magical Mystery Tour  
  
Is waiting to take you away.  
  
Waiting to take you away.  
  
Roll up.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
We got everything you need.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
Satisfaction guaranteed.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
The Magical Mystery Tour  
  
Is hoping to take you away.  
  
Hoping to take you away.  
  
Ah, the Magical Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
And that's an invitation.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
Roll up.  
  
To make a reservation.  
  
Roll up for the Mystery Tour.  
  
The Magical Mystery Tour  
  
Is coming to take you away.  
  
Coming to take you away.  
  
The Magical Mystery Tour  
  
Is dying to take you away.  
  
Dying to take you away.  
  
Take you today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose stretched lazily and reached to the side of her bed for her clock. It wasn't there. She fumbled as she searched for it with her hand, but there still were no results.  
  
Rose groaned, "Helen - Get me my clock, OK?" There was no answer. "Helen?" No reply. "Ugh, she probably is in some guy's bed right now." She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. Rose positively jumped when she saw that she was not in her dorm, at home or anywhere that she remembered. "Ohmygod!" She gasped at rushed to the nearest window. As she looked out of it and saw hurrying figures across a lawn, last night's memories came flooding back to her. "Noo-" she wished with all her might that it was a dream, that with all the magical powers around there she could be transported back to where she came from.  
  
The door clicked and she whirled around to face Minerva. "Ah, I see that you are awake." She nodded and backed away from the intruder. "We've got a whole lot of work to do around here so I suggest that you get dressed and come down to breakfast."  
  
"You're, you're keeping me here?"  
  
"Oh no, we're certainly not."  
  
"Than can I go? I-" Rose had suddenly remembered all that she missed back home, and especially Sam. But Sam brought back HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE, and that brought her here. She definitely did not want to be thinking about what kind of magic that book held. "You're Minerva McGonagall?"  
  
Minerva jumped back. "Of course! How did you know?" Her eyes inspected Rose for clues.  
  
"I, well I-"  
  
"Nevermind." McGonagall interrupted. "I'll find out later. First, you've got to get dressed. I'll be waiting outside your door when you're done." With that the woman was gone.  
  
Rose stood in the center of the room, befuddled and entirely confused. She frowned at preceded to put on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. When she reached Minerva, the teacher gasped and put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Oh, that won't do!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, we've got to get you some robes. Oh dear, oh dear." The woman paused and then took Rose by the hand. "Come along."  
  
***  
  
The more and more time Rose spent around the magical people the more and more she became convinced that she was living in a book. She knew all of the teachers by name, but she didn't let anyone know. After the incident with McGonagall, she realized that these people had no idea that there was a book about them.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Rose asked while she was helping Madam Pince sort out books.  
  
Madam Pince looked sharply at Rose. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He will be arriving with the rest of the school." The librarian seemed to be deep in thought. "How do you know about him?"  
  
"Well-I-"  
  
"No one's talked about him all summer."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I guess maybe a couple have."  
  
Rose latched on to the idea. "Yes, yes."  
  
"Well, that still seems odd-" the librarian murmured.  
  
"Was I not supposed to know?" Rose interrupted.  
  
"Oh, no - Er, yes."  
  
"Oh." Rose had to remember to keep her mouth shut, or else everything could go horribly wrong. If the teachers found out about the book there would surely be a mess.  
  
***  
  
"Dumbledore?" In just a few hours Rose had become quite familiar with most of the teachers. She, of course, knew many of their personal histories, so she carefully stayed away from Serverus Snape.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"At what time exactly are the students coming?"  
  
"They should be here at about 6:00 or 7:00 P.M."  
  
"So-will I join the Sorting?"  
  
Dumbledore stopped eating his lunch at looked at Rose. "Rose, you surprise me every minute by your depth of knowledge. I told no one to tell you about the Sorting, and yet you know. The staff has been extremely careful not to talk about Harry, as we are all still in shock about last year. And yet Madam Pince told me that you knew who he was."  
  
Rose bit her nails. She had to be so careful and play dumb, and she wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Yes-"  
  
"And you are even on a first name basis with THE Harry Potter."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Maybe you aren't a Muggle after all."  
  
"Oh no. That's - I'm no witch."  
  
"It's not a bad thing. You see, I think you are forgetting about destiny." Rose looked around nervously and felt like she was being cornered. "Destiny is a curious thing." Dumbledore chewed on a piece of celery. "Rose, you are meant to be here. You obviously know more about us than some of our own. I never told Professor Sprout that Hagrid is on a certain trip. And yet you know."  
  
"I-I can't explain it."  
  
"I know. I'm sure you'll tell us when it's time."  
  
Rose sat in her seat feeling cheated. True to the book, Dumbledore really did seem to know everything.  
  
***  
  
Rose tapped McGonagall on the shoulder. "I wrote the letter."  
  
Minerva had been gazing at the Gryffindor portrait and gave a start, caught in the act. "Oh! My dear, you scared me."  
  
"I wrote the letter."  
  
"Thank you. May I see it?" Rose quickly obliged.  
  
~  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I am fine. I am in a secret location and there is no need to worry about me. My caretakers are wonderful, but I don't know when I will be coming back. I am here on my own free will. Well actually there is no other place I can go. There is good food here and everything is clean. I will NOT catch cold, Mom.  
  
But please tell the police not to look for me. I am on a particular mission, and I can't say what. Maybe one of you knows, because this has to do with a certain belief or religion. But don't get confused about that.  
  
I love you very much and say Hi to everyone at my school for me and also Aunt Kathy and Uncle Bill.  
  
Love from your daughter,  
  
Rose Bristeman  
  
~  
  
"Good. I'll send it," McGonagall replied.  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?"  
  
"Rose, if you doubt us, then you can go back."  
  
"Oh. It just worries me. With the war-"  
  
"Darling, what Muggle war?"  
  
"Oh, there's this big war, but it's not in the US. I don't think my parents will be bombed or anything but-"  
  
"I want your trust. I want you to feel secure about staying here, because this is going to take a lot of guts. It'll be a whole new set of people to deal with and we aren't going to be there to help you when the students come." Rose cracked a smile when she thought about her already-made acquaintance made by her reading. McGonagall read this by thinking she was ready for the stay. "I am happy with your choice."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?" McGonagall frowned.  
  
"Is there a way that I can find my news?"  
  
"YOUR news?" Minerva teased her.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Yes, I'll think of something."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and am I going to be Sorted?"  
  
"Yes, let's see, that is a problem." McGonagall paused in thought. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. Why don't you go to your room? Oh yes, we have to change that too." Rose stood still, waiting for a direct command. "Go to your room, yes. I'll be there soon."  
  
"The password?"  
  
"Sorry! It's FERNS." Minerva didn't seem to notice Rose had known that one had to know a password to get into a bedroom. Rose quickly hurried off in the direction of the Professor's Wing.  
  
***  
  
About fifteen minutes later Rose heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
She jumped off her bed and opened the door. "Dumbledore has decided to sort you. How old are you again?" Minerva said.  
  
"Fifteen. I'm a freshman in high school."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Minerva looked quizzically at her. "Oh. Well anyways, that would be a fifth year. And you certainly aren't ready for that." Rose nodded vigorously. "So we're going to train you individually. You show some promise. After about two weeks you will join the appropriate year we have accessed you to be in."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Here are some extra robes. You need books for your classes, but they will come after you are in a standard class. For now we will teach you from our own books. We will also provide you with everything else at the moment." McGonagall handed her a package. "Those are your robes."  
  
"Uh, who will be my tutor?"  
  
"Dumbledore will decide that. I personally don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go down to the Great Hall. There is a staff meeting taking place right now. I will ask Dumbledore for your tutor and then you can go to the library and start your first assignment. Madam Pince will come and get you for the Sorting."  
  
"All right. But where will I sleep?"  
  
"I think we'll put you with the 5th years."  
  
Rose nodded and followed McGonagall through the numerous hallways.  
  
***  
  
"Snape. SNAPE! Are they trying to kill me? Ugh, the stupid people in books these days-" Rose could be heard muttering on her way to the library. "And the essay has to be five parchments long! I never believed Rowling but now I do! I am going to wring that person's neck who created this stupid magic world!" I'm in for a horrible year, she thought.  
  
But in the shadows of the hallway, a dark shape could be seen following the girl. It made no noise, and Rose was oblivious to it. The air through which it passed began to smell of evil. It was anything other than good.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I don't know how good this one was, but tell me in your review! You are going to review, right? Hehe, I hope you are. YOU BETTER!! No more story if there are no more reviews! NOW GET WRITING!! Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed again! You rock! Ok that sounded dorky- Just R+R! Ok I am going to shut up now. 


	4. Arrival

Author's Note: I am going to try to keep writing-but that all depends on you reviewers out there. I hope you like my story!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Bye Mum." He gave her a quick kiss and turned towards his friend. "Harry! Have you got your trunk?"  
  
"Yeah - er - give me a sec." A boy with emerald green eyes and messy black hair squinted in concentration as he pulled his trunk out of the back of a car. "There. Let's go." They made their way between honking cars and heavy traffic. Ron and Harry entered Kings Cross station and tried to be inconspicuous as they could with their owls and long robes.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" They turned their heads to see Hermione running towards them. "Ugh," she paused as her trunk wheels got caught on her foot, "How are you guys?" They didn't answer. "Huh?" She giggled softly. "Cat got your tongue?" Ron's eyes bulged as he nodded at her new look. "Oh, it was just a Muggle makeover. Honestly. I'm still the same old Hermione." Her hair was in a loose ponytail with occasional tendrils hanging down. She wore light lip-gloss and green eye shadow. Frankly, she was looking quite beautiful. "You GUYS!" Hermione rolled her eyes and reached up to pinch Ron's cheek.  
  
"Yow!" He jumped back angrily. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Well you looked like you were going to turn in to stone or something. No offense."  
  
The boy with red hair and freckles rubbed his cheek sorely and poked Harry. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry was still staring at Hermione.  
  
"Her new look---?"  
  
"Oh!" He acted as if he had been in a trance. "It's-it's O.K."  
  
"Golly! I think it's ravishing." Ron tried to hug Hermione but she pushed him off.  
  
"Don't try to get all cuddly on me. I know what you're looking for."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Let's get on the train." She said exasperatedly and mumbled "boys these days" under her breath before stepping through a wall to Platform 9 ¾.  
***  
"Let's just hope Malfoy doesn't make his daily trip down here."  
  
But he did.  
  
"Well, look who we have here." The three friends tried to ignore the tormentor, but were unsuccessful. "It's Mudblood and her boyfriends. Weasel and Scarface," Malfoy sneered. "The killer. How do you feel about killing the TRUE Hogwarts champion? You little cheater!"  
  
"He did NOT kill Cedric! It was You-Know-Who!" Hermione growled.  
  
"I'm not talking to you!" Malfoy whipped around. "You're just saying that because you want to be his slut when he kills the rest of us."  
  
Her eyes grew big but Hermione didn't stop. "YOU'RE just your father's puppet. I know you don't believe Harry killed Cedric. One day you'll realize that power is the worst thing. It kills us all. It makes us greedy. Your father doesn't really love you. You're just his tool to get closer to You-Know-Who."  
  
"How dare you say that!"  
  
Meanwhile, Harry struggled to keep Ron back. "It's not worth it! He's below us!"  
  
Ron's lip curled but he stopped fighting Harry. "She's right, you know, about your father. But I know you're just as bad as he is."  
  
Malfoy balled up his fists to slug Ron, but Harry intercepted. "STOP!" Everyone in the compartment grew quiet and turned to look at him. "I know we're all on the same side. We all want the same things: love, friendship and life. Why are we fighting each other? Shouldn't we be working to defeat the worst wizard of all time?"  
  
"Quit the wise words, Potter."  
  
"Draco, I'm talking about YOU! You're the one who is being controlled! Do you really want to die for Voldemort?" Everyone flinched. "Yes, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!" Harry breathed heavily and watched his fellow classmates cowering in fear. He tightened his fists in frustration. "You've got to start someplace-"  
  
"Where are you're bodyguards?" Ron interrupted.  
  
Malfoy gave him a weird look. "What?"  
  
"You know-Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"They're dead." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Hey, we've got a start!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. "We've got to make conversation." He shrugged and rolled his eyes at the stares he drew.  
  
Malfoy snorted. "You guys are fakes. You're all going to get smothered by My Lord." He shut the door in their faces.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to him.  
  
"You're crazy." Ron said.  
  
"No, I'm not. See, even Hermione agrees with me. He's not all bad."  
  
Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "You can't jump in like that and expect him to embrace you. He's lived with his father for his whole life. It's not like he hasn't been influenced."  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Anyways, it doesn't matter. I doubt he'll bug us again. Let's play some Exploding Snap."  
***  
Rose inspected herself in the mirror. Her black hair flowed freely about her shoulders and she wore blue earrings to make her eyes stand out. Rose fiddled with her "Guest" pin and readjusted it.  
  
"You look lovely. You have a perfect nose," the mirror clucked and Rose leapt back. "Yes, we do talk."  
  
"Er-" Rose looked nervously around for the door.  
  
"No need to be frightened. Everyone is."  
  
"Yea-"  
  
"I'll say it again: you look lovely. Now go on down to the Great Hall and be your graceful self."  
  
"I'm not graceful-"  
  
"Oh, stop being humble." There came a soft chuckle and the mirror fell silent.  
  
Rose blinked in confusion. "But I'm clumsy-" she muttered. She took a deep breath in, stumbled out of the bathroom and walked towards the Great Hall.  
***  
"Ah, thank you for arriving early. You will sit at the head table until you are sorted," Dumbledore greeted. "Tomorrow your lessons will begin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He read her thoughts. "Rose I know Serverus seems daunting, but he's perfect for you. I wouldn't want him to teach you unless I had faith that he will help you. He'll make you work very hard, but that's what you need right now."  
  
Rose twisted in lips into a thin smile. "Yeah. I guess."  
  
"They'll be arriving any minute. Minerva has already gone out to see them."  
  
"Oh? The students?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "YOUR classmates."  
***  
Rose glanced up to see a river of pupils pouring into the Hall. Those who spotted her sitting and the head table gave her a curious look and whispered to their friends. Soon most of the student population was staring at her, and Rose avoided them by turning to Dumbledore. "Who-"  
  
"Look at them. Earn their respect." He nudged her.  
  
She reluctantly turned back towards them. Rose watched the students file to their according tables. She eventually forced herself to tune out because of the increasing stares.  
***  
"ROSE!" Her dream was interrupted by hard poke in her ribs and she lazily opened her eyes. "Minerva's calling you - it's your turn to be sorted." Snape hissed into her ear.  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"Just GO!"  
  
"Where-"  
  
"TO HER!"  
  
She grumbled and this time successfully ignored the stares. She managed a smile as she saw McGonagall's glare.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed. "Here is our guest. Rose Bristeman." She gingerly put on the Sorting Hat and waited for the sentence.  
  
//"Little late, are we?" It cut into her thoughts. "Yes, yes. A little hesitant, I see. But they're just jitters. Let me see --- I think Ravenclaw would do."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, yes. You want Gryffindor. We all do. Well, I guess you can go there. I see your devotion to Harry, yes, yes. That's best."//  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Rose squeezed her eyes as she took the hat off, dreading more stares. She lifted her head up and determinedly set off towards her table.  
***  
"I can't believe it!" Lavender said, awed. Rose had just finished telling her story. Well, her MODIFIED story. She left out the part about the book, telling her new friends that she had found herself in a field without any explanation.  
  
"You really were transported here?"  
  
"DUH, Paravarti." Lavender answered.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Rose thought for a second. She wanted her familiarity with rules and names to seem realistic, but she didn't want to make it seemed like she had been at Hogwarts long enough to have questions asked. "Five days."  
  
"You all really should get to sleep," Hermione cut in. The other girls groaned, but Rose appreciated the stop of her interrogation.  
  
She climbed into her bed and fell asleep to beat of her own thoughts.  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
"What have you found?!?!"  
  
"Her name is Rose Bristeman, My Lord. She is in Gryffindor."  
  
"Why is she there?"  
  
"I do not know, Master."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Sh-Sh-she is there perhaps because they think she has potential-"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Aah! Please, please-"  
  
"Next time have REAL information. Find out with whom her loyalties lie and give me a report on her progress. How is she going to be trained?"  
  
"Privately, My Lord. By Snape."  
  
"The traitor," the voice paused in anger, "--- Crucio!"  
  
Author's Notes: O.K., now the next chapter will come when the next review comes, well as soon as I can write. I hope you liked it. I worked hard! R+R! 


	5. Nothing Yet

Author's note:  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again! I know I haven't been writing lately, but I have lots of things to do and just haven't had the time. So just bear with me and I will hopefully update soon, although I'm not promising anything. But reviews always help! If I get a bunch then I will get inspired and start brainstorming again-anyways, I'm sorry for the momentary halt and I will try to get something done!  
Love you all,  
Rose 


	6. Hannah

Author's Note: Hey. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I had stuff to do. Anyways, now I am back and continuing the story. I am not sure where it is going myself, but I guess I'll wait and see if anyone likes it. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"Well, really. You can't just give out tickets for car alarms going off, even if they're annoying."  
  
"But it was in the middle of the night-"  
  
"It can't happen again. Is that agreed?"  
  
"Kate, it happened more than three times -"  
  
"You'll have to sign this consent paper."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hannah. It's just how our regulation system works."  
  
"OK, but-"  
  
"Oh wow, look at the time. I've really got to fly now. Good-bye."  
  
"Kate!-"  
  
It was no use. Kate had already disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now, don't grumble. Your excuse for the ticket was lame."  
  
"It was true, though."  
  
"That's my point. Sometimes it's better to tell a little lie. Like- illegal parking or something like that."  
  
"There isn't any illegal parking around here."  
  
"Hannah, you know what I mean."  
  
"They had no excuse to go around issuing probation notices."  
  
"They are the administration. You do not argue with them."  
  
Hannah sighed. "Sam, just give me a break, OK?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm just trying to help here."  
  
"Well thanks, then."  
  
"You're so welcome." Sam flashed a set of very white teeth before quickly leaving the room. Hannah rolled her eyes and continued cutting vegetables.  
  
***  
  
Hannah had long red hair that fell far past her shoulders, and it was usually kept in a messy bun with a few tendrils spilling out. It was unclear if it was dyed, simply an odd mutation that produced different colored eyebrows, or if it had always been that way. Her boyfriend, Sam, often commented that she could have been an ancient Roman goddess. Hannah returned the remark by reminding him that her manners were probably equal to that of a Roman peasant's. She had large, blue, almond-shaped eyes and a small nose that seemed immune to snide comments. Hannah's lips were large and often pouted, giving her the look of a posing model. Her friends envied her good looks, although all agreed her series of misfortunes set the scale about even.  
  
Hannah's mother had died when she was a young child, and her brother was born with numerous birth defects that kept him from ever becoming fully independent.  
  
Her family lived in a small town in the mountains, which was totally controlled by her father's company. Her father was a very successful businessman, however, he lacked many essential fatherly attributes. He was something of a genius, but intelligence does not guarantee people skills. He practically abandoned Hannah without knowing it by fully absorbing himself in his work after Hannah's mother died. But she did not become the attention-craving child you might expect from someone in her situation.  
  
Being left to raise herself, Hannah did a remarkably good job. She spent a large amount of time taking care of her brother, David, and babysitting the toddlers of her neighbors. The job was highly unwanted, so Hannah got it without so much as an interview. Children were simply dropped off at her spacious apartment (courtesy of her father's money- making) and she took care of them until their parents returned. From various fiascos she became quite good at calming panicking children fearing that their parents might never return for them. David was surprisingly good at taking care of children also. He was sweet, serious and sincere and completely devoted to Hannah. When she had other commitments, David implied she was in the back of the apartment and took care of the children for her. Usually he would immediately call her to come home and help him, just to make sure she would be there when the child's parents returned.  
  
Hannah had few friends, even though many others had tried. She seemed to recognize that most of them just wanted a piece of her beauty.  
  
As she grew up, of course, she became a bit of a bombshell. However, she rebuffed all advances towards her and devotedly stuck to her work. This faithfulness soon presented Hannah with a considerable amount of money. She spent it by sending herself and David to boarding school, thinking she needed a more realistic environment to grow up in. When she had a real job, there would be many more people than just her customers and her family.  
  
Hannah was definitely quite the girl. Her intelligence earned her the highest grades possible in school, and soon she found herself off to college. Her father was startled by how fast his little girl had grown up, but the truth was he had just not been watching. Hannah wanted David to come along with her to Yale, but her father stubbornly refuse, arguing David would not fit in, he hadn't gotten in (what would he do there?) and he should follow his own path. After all, they would always be brother and sister, wouldn't they? This was a big blow to Hannah because she knew her brother really did need her to continue improving his condition. As it turned out, David slowly deteriorated during her absence. Her father tried various groups relating to David's condition, but none of them were successful.  
  
Hannah was now fully immersed in her college studies, and had few moments to think of a solution for her brother, and few to even send him letters to cheer him up. When her four years were over, she could not decide what to major in. She ended up doing another four years because she was given a huge sum of money from her father, and also loved school so very much. She finally majored in science, and decided to do city services part-time while writing on the side. The young woman was ambitious, full of life and eager to succeed.  
  
Hannah settled in a city large enough to be "somewhere," but small enough to know all the fellow administrators. This city was in Colorado nestled between the Aspen trees and complete with a small creek and fairly good weather.  
  
She acquired a notable amount of friends, although the whole town worshiped her. Hannah picked her friends discreetly, and her good acquaintances often joked that there was a waiting list to be considered as a friend of Hannah's, and the whole city was on it.  
  
This was all according to the story she told of her past. It was mysterious because she apparently never called her brother or father again by the observation of her friends. But they knew that there was some complicated and confusing reason for it all. So they accepted Hannah's past without a question and let it rest.  
  
By your observation, I think, you would agree with me on the fact that Hannah was leading a very good life.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. I am open to all ideas. 


End file.
